The popularity of snow skiing has increased in recent years, and technology has provided improved equipment in both skis and ski boots. As a result, an increasing number of skiers have their own ski boots, and even if the boots are rented, they must be carried, along with the skis, to and from the ski slopes or lockers near the slopes. Ski boots are rather large and cumbersome and not easy to carry. Therefore, devices have been developed to connect and couple the boots to facilitate their carrying. Some of the devices can be attached to the body of the user, but they are rather awkward. The other devices that are known are merely boot couplers with a carrying handle, and when the device is removed from the boots, the user must find a place for the carrier which is rather bulky and does not easily fit in the user's pocket, Moreover, some of the couplers are made of rather hard material and if placed in the pocket of the skier might cause injury in the event of a fall.
There is therefore a need for an improved boot coupler and carrier that is easy to use, will free the user's hands for carrying skis and other items, and which can be compactly and easily stored in the user's pocket while skiing.